


Unwrapped

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nudity (no graphic descriptions), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and Tony sneak into the common room to open the presents you bought for one another before the other Avengers wake up.





	Unwrapped

You had been sleeping peacefully.  That is until your boyfriend decided that you needed to wake up at 4am on Christmas morning.

"Tony," you muttered as you glanced at the clock on the nightstand.  "The tower had better be under attack for you to dare waking me up this early."

"(Y/N)," he pleaded as he started nuzzling your neck.  "It's Christmas!  Don't you want to see what I got you?"

You couldn't help but start laughing as his goatee tickled the back of your neck.  "Fine.  You're not going to give up until I get up anyway."

He jumped up and pulled you to your feet, all but pushing you out of the door.  The two of you took the elevator to the common area, Tony's arms wrapped around you as he held you against him with your back against his chest.  He kept nibbling the lobe of your ear, knowing what it did to you.

"Stop!" you warned him.  "I agreed to come down and open presents, not get caught fooling around under the Christmas tree."

"Why can't we do both?" he questioned as the doors opened.

You turned around to face him, your hands framing his smirking face.  "Let's see what you got me for Christmas first and then we'll talk."

His eyes lit up mischievously as you led him toward the tree by the window.  Now you were anxious to see what he'd gotten you if he was that sure he was going to get lucky under the tree.

You found the gift you'd carefully wrapped for him as he walked around the back of the tree and came back with a huge box.  "Who's going first?"

He gave you his trademark "as if" face as he reached for his gift. "Gimme." 

You were one of those people that carefully unwrapped a gift, making sure that you didn't tear the paper.  Tony was not one of those people.  Paper went flying as he tore into the present.  The smile on his face faltered for a moment when he realized that he was holding a large book in his hands.  He looked at you questioningly and you gestured for him to open it up.

The smile completely disappeared as he opened the cover.  A pained expression came over his face as his eyes darted to yours.  You could see the tears gathering in the corners as he tried to understand what he was looking at.

"Where did you. . .how did you. . .I don't understand."

You scooted around to sit beside him as he quietly turned the pages of the scrapbook you'd made for him.  "After Peggy passed, Sharon and her cousins went through some boxes in the attic and came across these pictures."

Tony was speechless for once in his life as he looked through the dozens of photos of his parents with Peggy and her husband at various functions.  There were even some pictures of Howard at the original S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.  Further on in the book, you'd placed some pictures of a very young Tony with his parents and some of him at work with his dad.

"I've never seen some of these pictures," he finally said as he made his way to the end of the book.  "I don't remember Dad taking me with him to work that often, he must have stopped once I got old enough to start asking questions."

"So, you like it?" you hesitantly asked.  He still wasn't smiling and you were suddenly unsure of yourself.

Tony put the book aside and turned to take your face in his hands.  "You've given me something today that's absolutely priceless.  I have everything in the world a man could want, and somehow you managed to give me the one thing I didn't know I needed."

Your hands rose to cover his as he leaned over and sweetly kissed you.  "I don't deserve you, (Y/N)."

You smiled as you looked into those deep, whiskey colored eyes.  "Nope, not at all."

He chuckled as he shook his head, the seriousness of the moment replaced with the lightheartedness that had existed before.  "Noted.  Your turn."

Tony started to grow impatient as you carefully peeled the tape from the corners of the package.  You gave him a wicked smile as you continued to draw out the moment just to torment him.  Finally, you were able to peel the paper back to reveal the gift inside.  Your smile, too, dropped a bit when you saw what he had gotten you.

"It's a coffee pot," you observed as you looked at him, hoping that there was a joke you weren't getting.

"Not just any coffee pot," he explained as he showed you the side of the box with all of the features.  "This is the Jura Giga 5.  It has two ceramic disc grinders that are the fastest and quietest on the market.  You have the option of 18 specialty drinks and you can make two at a time.  Obviously this is going in our room, I'm not about to let those cretins we live with destroy this amazing machine."

You looked at Tony in disbelief.  He was completely serious.  You'd spent hours sorting through pictures with Sharon and carefully arranging them in the scrapbook and he'd bought you a coffee machine.  You were trying really hard not to be disappointed, but if he thought for one second you were going to chance getting caught in a compromising position in the middle of the common area for a coffee pot, he was out of his mind.

"It's wonderful, Tony, thank you," you told him with as much sincerity as you could muster.  "Why don't we head back to bed for a few hours before the rest of the team wakes up?"

Tony tugged at your hand as you rose to leave.  "But I thought you and I were going to. . ." He didn't finish his question, letting his wagging eyebrows do the talking.

You rolled your eyes at him and in doing so, something caught your eye.  "Tony. . .what's on top of the Christmas tree?"

His eyes followed yours as a wry grin spread across his face.  "I thought it was fitting, it is my building after all."

"Anthony Edward Stark," you chastised.  "I cannot believe that you took my angel off the top of the tree and replaced it with one of your Iron Man helmets!"

You reached up and grabbed the helmet off the top of the tree.  As you were pulling it down, a small ribbon fell out from inside of it.  You looked at it in confusion until you noticed what was tied to the end.  You let out a gasp and turned back to Tony, only to find him on one knee behind you.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," he began as tears started welling up in your eyes.  "I was so completely lost before I met you.  My life was an absolute mess.  I would love to say that it was your love and kindness that forced me to realize that I needed to change, but that would be a lie.  You and I didn't see eye to eye back then and you weren't afraid to be brutally honest with me.  You told me what a mess I was on a daily basis and it wasn't until you and Cap threatened to kick me off the team that I finally realized that I needed help.  Even though we weren't exactly friends, you stuck by me through that whole painful process and it was only then that I realized I had fallen in love with you.  It took me almost a year to get you to admit that you didn't completely hate me and even then you made me work my ass off to get you to go on a date with me.  Looking back, I'm glad we went down that road the way we did.  Things always came so easy to me, I never really had to work for something I wanted that hard.  I'll never forget the first time you told me you loved me, I think you were more surprised by that admission that I was.  These past few years with you have made me realize that I don't want to spend a single day without you in my life.  So here I am, baring my soul, hoping against hope that you feel the same way about me.  Hoping that you want to spend the rest of your life with me.  So, whaddaya say?  Marry me?"

By the end of his speech, the tears had started running down your cheeks and you couldn't form words.  You simply nodded as he untied the ring and slid it onto your finger.  He stood and took the helmet from you, placing it on the end of a chair as he pulled you into his arms.

 

Hours later you were awakened by a chorus of screams from your teammates.  Sam was dramatically covering his eyes as he backed away from the tree.  "Man!  It's Christmas morning!  Why are you two bare ass naked under the tree?"

Tony had grabbed a blanket out of the ottoman to cuddle under after you had expressed your appreciation for his amazing Christmas present.  The two of you must have fallen asleep, but at least you weren't giving your friends the complete show.  You pulled the blanket up to your neck as Nat's eyes grew large.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked in disbelief, pointing at your left hand.

Tony stood up, completely at ease with being naked in front of his friends, as he pulled you up with him making sure that you were completely covered.  "Yes it is, and if you'll excuse us, the future Mrs. Tony Stark and I have some more celebrating to do."  He picked you up and started carrying you toward the elevators, but stopped and turned back to the horrified members of your team.   "Don't open my presents!"


End file.
